1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and product relating to fibrous mat and more particularly to a unique and novel arrangement for making fibrous mat in such a manner that the resulting spun fibrous layered mat has a controlled variable porosity. The present invention has particular applicability to polymer fibrous mat produced by melt blowing die apparatus but it is to be understood that the present invention can be readily utilized in layered mat production wherein fibrous mats of other fibrous materials in addition to preselected polymer material—such as glass—are extracted in die attenuated form from a heated die source unto a spaced collector source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Layered fibrous mat composed of fibers attenuated from a heated die source unto a spaced layered mat collector surface are generally well known in both the glass and melt blown arts but none have utilized the unique and novel arrangement disclosed herein. Although, as above-noted, the present invention is not to be considered as limited to die spinning polymer materials from heated melt blown die sources, the unique and novel arrangement set forth herein has particular applicability in the melt blowing die spinning arrangements as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,812, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi on Mar. 10, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,482, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi on Apr. 6, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,209, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi on Nov. 2, 1999; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,427, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi, also on Nov. 2, 1999.
The external treatment of fibers with respect to a fiber collecting source is generally well known in the production of non-woven fabrics, attention being directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,312, issued to D. J. Haley on Jun. 20, 1978 wherein fibers are collected from two fiber feeding sources to a pair of moving collecting surfaces to form a nip; to U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,324, issued to R. A. Anderson, et al. on Jul. 11, 1978, wherein wood pulp fibers are added to a matrix of collected polymeric melt blown micro fibers; to U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,002, issue to C. H. Sloan on May 21, 1981, wherein fibers are formed in elongated rod shape with a heavy build-up in a central portion and a light build-up in a lip portion folded back over the central portion; to U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,466, issued to S. Fujii, et al. on Mar. 1, 1983, wherein melt blown fibers are collected in a valley-like fiber-collecting zone formed by relatively moveable and compressible porous plates which have a controlled number of pores; and, finally to U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,733, issued to J. C. Lau on Jul. 2, 1955, wherein a fluid stream of attenuated fibers is preselectively temperature treated upon exiting die tip orifices to provide improved collected web properties.
Although these above-noted patents disclose various external treatments of fiber streams attenuated from heated die sources, none teaches or suggests, either alone or in combination, the economical and straight-forward arrangement which includes the novel diversion and vertically creating force exertion of a selected portion of fiber streams to provide a selected variable porosity of the total fibrous mat as it passes to a fiber collecting source.
The present invention provides a unique and novel die attenuated fiber arrangement including a straight-forward, economical and inventively unified production method, apparatus and final layered fibrous mat product which allows for efficient and economic control of the porosity of a layered fibrous mat product which can have a selected variable density and porosity. Using the layered fibrous mat as a filter media with an upstream side having a portion being of substantially curled fibers with a larger porosity than a downstream side increases the holding capacity of the filter media with minimal increase in pressure drop across the layered fibrous mat. The present invention accomplishes the unique features thereof with a minimum of apparatus parts and method steps in both manufacture and maintenance and, at the same time, allows for ready adjustment to control variable mat density and porosity in selected areas of a produced fibrous mat.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.